


One Thing We'll Always Have

by jordieblob16



Series: Oneshots (A Collection from Many Fandoms) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, wow look original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieblob16/pseuds/jordieblob16
Summary: In which our favorite Ghost crew attend a boarding school and fight against a larger, oppressive boarding school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a summary/general overview because I lack time, commitment and the coffee necessary to actually write this out. Minor descriptions of violence, blinding, crimes and harassment.

It is a battle of two schools- for money, and for students and for property.

When the Academy of the Republic suddenly changes both its leadership and its name, the city of Via Lactea is divided in two. A large and powerful school attempts to take the place of the Academy, reopening the old buildings and rechristening them as a part of the new Imperial Academy. Their extreme ways are opposed by many people in the city, but the people behind the school are deeply connected with the leaders of Via Lactea. They succeed largely in their takeover efforts until 2 local politicians- Bail Organa and Mon Mothma- decide to buy some of the abandoned buildings and reopen a school of their own, Seditio School.

But funding only goes so far, even in a city as big as Via Lactea. So the Imperial Academy and the Seditio School begin a long war over enrollment, over money, over teachers. The Imperial Academy promotes violence and cruelty within their halls, run by corrupted officials and ridden with backwards ideals. The Seditio School is small, progressive, and slowly gains popularity with people both in and out of town, propelled forward by those who kept any amount of faith in their once-good city.

However, there is something mystifying about the school. The Ghost Foundation, rumored to be endowed by a woman called Fulcrum, a person who once attended the Academy of the Republic. Nobody has seen her face, or knows anything about her. Five people have shown up at the school with her name on their lips, and clutching an admittance letter, a rather large check, their enrollment papers, and carrying the weight of a traumatic past on their shoulders.

There are six members of the Ghost “crew,” thrown together in a house owned by the first member and shared by all. The first person chosen is a woman named Hera Syndulla with brilliant green eyes, who drags the second member along with her, a horribly tempered dog, Chopper. The two come from far away together, but Hera never indulges in her past to anyone, only fueling the speculation that she originates from some kind of political royalty. But she graduates from the school with flying colors, in one of the first classes to do so, and becomes a faculty member the moment possible. She is a much beloved Senior Resident at Seditio, highly valued by the leaders at the school.

The third member is Kanan Jarrus. Not much is known about his past either, but he has an extreme knowledge about the School of the Republic, though he too, never talks about it. He spends just the last year of his education at Seditio, and follows exactly in Hera’s footsteps, becoming another attendant for the students who live at the school.

Then there is Zeb Orrelios, a burly, tall and very hairy man with a mysterious military background and a gruffness about him that shouldn’t come with someone of his age. Young, but too old to enroll in the boarding school, he is accepted with the letter and the check, becoming director of athletics and physical training.

Sabine Wren is a runaway who shows up bearing an impressive coat of arms and tightly sealed lips. With perhaps too much passion, she vandalizes the Imperial Academy with bright colors and pictures that somehow convey her sarcastic personality flawlessly. She’s loyal, especially to the rest of the crew. Even her teachers know not to cross her, perhaps a wise decision on their part.

The final member is Ezra Bridger, who the crew first meets on a visit to the nearby city of Lothal. They help each other, argue with each other, and fend off Imperial students together. But when the time comes to part ways, the Ghost crew prepares to leave without the blue-haired boy- until suddenly he finds his own letter from Fulcrum, left on a public table conspicuously, addressed specifically to him.

So the crew becomes six, and together, the crew fights off the ever-increasing bullying and harassment from the Imperial Academy and its stupid, righteous students. Then, “pranks” become crimes, and Seditio is the only safe place left in the city. The corruption runs deep- Vader, the head of the Academy, is dangerously close with the governor of Via Lactea.

One elite squad of Imperial students is called the Inquisitors- nasty, horrible-to-the-core people who assault strangers for fun. The Ghost crew finds it their responsibility to get them expelled from the Imperial Academy, one by one- but even these acts of justice come at a price. Ezra, Kanan and Fulcrum- revealed at last to be a friend of Bail Organa’s- face off against Maul, a teacher at the Academy, and a group of his students. Maul blinds Kanan with acid and flees. Fulcrum is caught by Vader and arrested, leaving Ezra with no choice but to escape with Kanan. Fulcrum is not heard from again, Kanan and Ezra left damaged in more than physical ways, an incredible injustice done, both helpless to right the wrong, or even avenge their friend.

But hope does not disappear completely. Kallus, an Imperial allum and staff, who once worked hard to put an end to the crew, starts feeding them secrets about the Academy, secrets that could shut it down no matter how many evil politicians it’s backed by. And some form of compensation for Kanan’s blindness comes when Maul is arrested in a distant city, foiled by an old man named Ben Kenobi- yet another rumored student of the Academy of the Republic.

Hope remains, and so does the Ghost family, strong and united in their fight for all things good left in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the greatest ideas I've never written. Some notes on things I came up with and what I couldn't include:
> 
> -Seditio literally just means "rebel" in Latin (or roughly that, thanks Google translate)  
> -and Via Lactea means "galaxy" #creativeaf  
> -Alderaan is a building that gets burned down... unfortunately, Bail Organa and most of his family doesn't survive the fire... fortunately, his daughter does


End file.
